ya no quiero un niño
by lindanita cullen-swan
Summary: Edward tiene todo lo que alguien quisiera tener una bella esposa, padres y suegros maravilloso, unas hijas hermosas, amigos inseparables un buen trabajo, pero el vive rodeado de mujeres y quiere un hijo ,podre tenerlo?


**Bueno esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba pensando porque somos tres hermanas ósea: Catalina mi hermana de 15 años, después yo Caroline de 13 y después Camila de 10 (las amo hermanitas) y pues se me ocurrió que tal vez mi papa podría haber querido un varón a sí que hice este fic.**

**Espero que les guste. (Por cierto usare el nombre de los libros para algunos lugares, no se me gusta hacerlo)**

* * *

**Edward pov:**

Hola soy Edward Cullen y esta es mi historia:

Tengo 35 años aunque para muchos parezco de 25 un pelo de un extraño color cobrizo (creo que es por la combinación del rubio de mi padre y el caramelo de mi madre) el cual es totalmente indomable y unos ojos verdes que herede de mi padre Carlisle Cullen esposo de m madre Esme Cullen. También soy de tez blanca y con rasgos muy definidos.

Soy un doctor obstetra y trabajo solo medio tiempo en el hospital twilight para poder pasar tiempo con mi familia la cual se conforma primeramente por mi bella esposa Isabella Swan , o bella de cariño, la cual e transformo en Isabella Cullen hace 8 años. Con su sedoso pelo caoba que siempre tiene ese olor a fresas y fresias que me embriaga y unos ojos chocolates que me hipnotizan es escritora y además trabaja en la biblioteca luna nueva con su mejor amigo Jacob Black admito que a veces me pongo un poquito celoso cuando los veo hablando juntos pero bueno que se le va hacer.

también están otros amigos de la familia los cuales son: Alice Brandon chica pequeña ojos avellana y pelo negro que apunta a todas direcciones parece una duendecillo es hiperactiva y adicta a las compras tiene 35 años y es diseñadora también sale con Jasper Whitlock,jasper chico rubio de ojos color miel es calmado y relajado el más maduro de todos por actitud y por edad es abogado tiene 37 y el pobre siempre termina cargando las bolsas de Alice, Emmett Masen pelo negro como la noche igual que sus ojos es tan fuerte que parece que usa esteroides es infantil pero cuando se habla enserio puede ser muy maduro tiene 35 y es entrenador, incluso tiene su propio gimnasio llamada amanecer porque dice: esa palabra me recuerda al pelo de mi rose; sus palabras no las mías, Rosalie Hale una bella chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules es un poco enojona e impaciente y siempre la da un zape a Emmett cuando se le pasa la mano es una actriz y tiene 34.

Ahora se preguntara: ¿Por qué nos cuentas tu biografía completa? Pues para que entiendan lo siguiente:

Quiero un hijo

Pero no porque no tenga no lo que quiero es un hijo varón porque vivo rodeado de mujeres ya que mi esposa y yo teneos siete hermosas hijas escucharon bien ¡SIETE! Cualquier hombre en mi situación sabe de lo que hablo Alice y Emmett dicen que parecemos guardería. No me malentiendan adoro a mis hijas pero necesito otro hombre en casa.

Hablando de mis hijas presentémoslas:

Reneesme (Renee la mama de bella y Esme la mía): es la mayor y tiene 6 años tiene el pelo cobrizo y los ojos cafés, al parecer le gusta mucho leer y su color favorito es el azul claro, le decimos Nessie.

Carlie (Charlie el papa de bella y Carlisle el mío): tiene 5 años con su pelo color caoba y sus ojos verdes, le gusta el basquetbol y su color favorito es el verde, le decimos lie.

Allie (Alice y Rosalie): tiene 4 años y es la viva imagen de bella le gusta ir a la escuela y aprender algo nuevo para enseñarlo en casa su color favorito es el rosado, le decimos al.

Jasmett (Jasper y Emmett) : tiene 4 años y es mi imagen en mujer le gusta cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con agua y con nadar es la melliza de Allie y su color favorito es el morado, le decimos Jas.

Isabel (por Isabella) : tiene 3 años y tiene el pelo rubio de mi padre con mis ojos verdes, le gusta ayudar a los demás y el programa de la doctora juguetes, le decimos isa pero cuando juega a la doctora es doctora isa.

Edwany (por Edward) (yo: tengo una amiga que se llama asi): tiene 2 años y tiene el pelo negro de Renee y los ojos de bella, le gusta ir de compras con Alice, le decimos Any.

Esther (por mi abuela estela) : tiene 1 año el pelo cobrizo y los ojos azules de mi madre, le gusta mucho los autos y que le digan Tery.

Y bueno ahora mismo estoy en la sala de espera del médico juntos con mis amigos porque mis padres y ms suegros están de viaje pero bueno los que estamos aquí esperamos por bella la cual esa en trabajo de parto con trillizos no quisimos saber los sexos pero por dios son tres tiene que haber un varón además es la última vez que podremos tener hijos porque bella tiene el útero muy dilatado así que espero que haya un varón, si un varón con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos cafés o tal vez con el pelo coba y los ojos verdes o…

-que piensas Edward?-pregunto Jasper

-estoy pensando en mi hijo

- como sabes que hay un hijo-pregunto Alice

-son trillizos por dios debe de haber un varón hay

-Si tú lo dices-respondió

-familiares de la señora Cullen?-levantamos la mano-pasen a esta sala por favor

Cuando entramos vimos a bella con tres bebes en los brazos envueltos cada uno en una sabana azul ESPERA ¿l azul no es para niños? ¡DIOS SON TRES!

-como se llamaran los mini-Edwards?-pregunto Rosalie con una mirada de ternura hacia mis pequeños

A bella se le escapo una risa que nos confundió a todos y respondió-Charlotte, Iris y Mariela-dijo señalando a cada quien respectivamente le di una mirada incrédula igual que todos- y creo que son más bien mini-bellas

-pe…pero tienen sabanas azules-dije

-se acabaron las rosadas-respondió simplemente

Duramos 15 segundos así hasta que…

-podemos verlas?-pregunte

-claro-dijo y mientras yo me acercaba ella les quitaba las sabanas primero cogí a Charlotte-Charlie yo soy tu papa-dije no era un varón pero era hermosa tenia algunos cabellos de color castaño oscuro como el de Charlie y cuando me escucho abrió sus ojos mostrándome sus ojos chocolates se la devolví a bella y cogí a Mariel que supongo es de Marie la abuela de bella- hola Marie-dije ella tenía el pelo negro y cuando abrió los ojos vi sus ojos verdes iba a coger a iris-porque se llama iris-pregunte a bella y ella me sonrió y me la paso-iris- tenía el pelo entre caoba y cobrizo como una combinación al parecer me escucho ya que abrió sus ojos-dios mío susurre tenía un ojo verde y otro café.

-fue la última en nacer, el doctor dijo que es algo que le pasa a una de cada millón de personas pero no es algo dañino y puede ver como cualquier otra persona-dijo bella

-que paso?-dijeron todos, le di la vuelta a iris y pude ver sus caras de sorpresa

-bueno tenemos que llamar a Tanya para que traiga a las niñas-Tanya era la niñera de las niñas

-de hecho ya la llame-dijo Alice y como si la hubieran invocado apareció con mis pequeñas las cuales se quedaron mirando a las bebes

-niñas vengan acá-las llame-estas son sus hermanas-dije-esta es Charlotte pero pueden decirle Charlie

-hola Charlie-saludaron aunque de parte de Esther fue hoa Chalie

-esta es Mariel pero pueden decirle mar o Marie-dije

-hola Marie-de parte de Esther fue hoa Malie

-y esta es iris

-Hola iris- Esther dijo hoa ilis

-porque sus ojos son así?-pregunto reneesme

-por que es especial

10 Años después

Mis hijas son hermosas no puedo pedir más siguen compartiendo una habitación (la cual e del tamaño de la sala) porque según ellas les gusta.

Ahora todas tienen sueños que quieren cumplir se los diré:

Reneesme: tiene 16 años quiere ser bibliotecaria

Carlie: tiene 15 quiere jugar basquetbol profesional

Allie: tiene 14 quiere ser profesora

Jasmett: también 14 quiere ser nadadora profesional

Isabel: tiene 13 quiere ser doctora neurocirujana

Edwany: tiene 12 quiere ser diseñadora

Esther: tiene 11 quiere ser mecánica.

Charlotte: tiene 10 le gustan los programas de discovery chanel y quiere ser bióloga

Mariel: también tiene 10 le gusta cantar y quiere ser un rockstar

Iris: tiene 10 le gusta modelar y quiere ser actriz

-Oye papa-dijo Isabel sacándome de mis pensamientos

-dime isa-dije dándome cuenta de que todas estaban ahí

-no querías un niño?

-les digo la verdad-pregunte ellas asintieron-tengo 10 hermosa niñas que son especiales a su manera-se sonrojaron-así que creo que **ya no quiero un niño**

* * *

**Reviws?**


End file.
